She's Everything
by Day Dreamer Night Lover
Summary: Liason against the world. Many will try to tear them apart, testing them in ways that they never saw coming, but fear not...they won't let it tear them down or apart. Enjoy a new take on Liason and review like you've never reviewed before. LIASON FOREVER
1. Chapter 1

**Title: She's Everything**  
**Pairing: Liason**  
**Disclaimer: Own Nothing, but the Storyline**

As night falls, Jason Morgan makes his way into the local bar, Jake's. It wasn't unusual for him to be in the bar on a Friday night, but this night was unlike any night before. He walks inside, ordering his usual bottle of beer before picking up a pool stick and racking 'em up.

The usual women can be found scattered throughout the establishment, each more predictable than the last. If he was into it, Jason could have one or more of them in his bed within seconds of meeting them, but that wasn't his life anymore.

Women like that don't even register in his mind by this point. No. His mind is set on one woman and one woman only. Glancing at the door every now and then, what's left of Jason's focus is on his beer and his game. Nothing else matters until she walks through the door.

He's been anticipating this night for many months now. He's been literally counting down the days, right down to the hours until he sees her again. Having a girlfriend in college wasn't how he imagined it would be. Maybe it was because his first experience with having a girlfriend in college was horrible, but this time it wasn't so bad.

When they couldn't talk on the phone, they wrote letters, mostly when he's away on business. Sometimes they even managed to take some time to visit each other. There was never a dull moment between them, never an awkward encounter, not a single wasted second shared. Its because of her that he doesn't need blank faces to warm his bed. Many of his habits were squashed when they decided to dive head first into a committed relationship.

It had been a first for both of them. Usually active single people, now satisfied and content in a real locked down relationship. Years ago, Jason would have never thought a relationship like this was possible. Not for someone like him anyway. Years ago, if someone would have told him that he'd be in a relationship and happy, he would have told them they were insane. Yet here he was, waiting for his girlfriend, knowing that once she's in his arms he'll be complete.

"From the women at the end of the bar." the waitress says, holding out the bottle of beer.

"Not interested." Jason says plainly. "But I'll take a refill."

"Coming right up." the waitress smirks, walking back to the women and setting the beer down in front of them. "He's not interested."

The two women couldn't believe that they'd been rejected. Men always pine after them, beer being the best motivator for those that are shyest. Jason, on the other hand, didn't even glance back at them to see how they took the rejection. He really didn't care. Accepting the beer from the waitress, he glanced at the door before returning his focus to his game. He's about to make the next shot when one of the women come up and blocks his way. Standing up, Jason eyes her plainly.

"Hi." she says seductively. "I think you returned this by mistake."

"No." Jason pushes the bottle of beer back to her. "Wasn't a mistake."

"Oh, come on." she hops onto the table. "Its not poisonous. I'm just trying to be nice."

Jason stands there, a blank look on his face, not uttering another word. The woman seemed to enjoy the fact that he was being silent while all he wanted was for her to be gone. As he's looking at her, Jason wondered what he ever saw in women like her. She was his usual type. Blonde hair, stripper's body, and an easy lay. Looking at her now, seeing the kind of women he was into, Jason felt sick to his stomach.

"There has to be something I can do to change your mind?" she bats her eyes, tugging on his jacket to pull him closer. "You name it, I can do it."

"Don't touch me." Jason yanks her hands from his body, shoving them out of his grasp before closing the distance between them. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"I'm a big girl." she smirks, eyeing him coaxingly. "Don't knock me till you try me."

"Been there, done that." Jason says plainly. "Never doing it again."

"I've never met you before." she looks offended. "I'd remember that."

"Screw one blonde slut, you've screwed them all." Jason says, picking up his beer. "Go find someone else to make you feel important."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the woman exclaims, grabbing his arm and making him look at her.

Just as he's about to say something, a fist comes out of nowhere, knocking the woman on her ass.

"Never do that again." Elizabeth Webber states sternly, glaring down at the woman. "I'd hate to kill you."

"Do something!" the blonde says to her friend.

"Try me." Elizabeth dares the other woman to get involved. "I dare you."

Jason couldn't help but stare at her in all her beauty. It was just like her to knock a woman on the her ass whenever they got too close to him. It wasn't that she was the jealous type because she was far from it. She just likes proving the point that he's hers and she's his. Something that he definitely didn't mind because he proves that point enough whenever their together around other men. She turns away from the blonde, once she knows that the other wasn't going to do anything, to look at him with an intense gaze.

"Hey." she says with a smirk. "Missed you."

"Missed you, too." Jason assures, wrapping his arms around her to kiss her soundly. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"I thought you'd never ask." she says, taking his hand and walking out of the bar with him. "I can't leave you alone for even a second."

"You act like it doesn't happen to you." Jason counters, holding out the helmet. "Where to?"

"Nowhere." she says with a smirk, straddling the bike behind him. "As fast as it can go."

"You got it." he starts it up, revving the engine before taking off into the night.

The feel of her arms around his waist is the only feeling he focuses on as they ride through the streets. With her college finally over, he knows that they'll never have to be without the other for a long time. Everything is better when they're together. He sees the world differently, he sees his life differently, he sees everything differently.

Some people say that knowing each other the way they do isn't a good thing. They say that the relationship will dull and the love will fade because it becomes a ritual, but they couldn't be more wrong. Knowing each other so well, knowing every last detail of the other person, makes their relationship that much worth while. There's no guess work when it comes to surprising the other person. There's no miscommunication between them, knowing exactly what the other means and accepting it for what it is.

They've seen each other at their best and worst. Even with their immense knowledge of the other, there are still bad times. They argue like any other couple, maybe more, but they always end up together. They always fall back on the path they've chosen and they always know that, no matter what happens, they're it for each other.

Parking just shy of the bridge to nowhere, Jason helps her off the bike before dismounting it himself. She waits for him, like she always has, taking his hand and walking to stand in the middle. So many memories can be felt on this bridge. Good and bad. They both embrace every last one of them as they stand there. Elizabeth's stomach is flush against the railing, the wind blowing against her face as his arms encircle her waist. She's missed this feeling the most while she was away. The feeling of the wind and his arms holding her close.

She lays her head back against his chest. Relishing in the moment that she has craved for while she was away at college. So many things lay ahead for her when the sun rises over the horizon, but she won't think of it now. She won't let any stresses that life has in store ruin the moment she's sharing with him. Just like Jason won't let the business plague his mind while he's with her.

"Welcome home." Jason whispers in her ear, kissing her temple.

"Thank you." Elizabeth closes her eyes to embracing every second she has with him. "Its good to be home."

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: She's Everything**  
**Pairing: Liason**  
**Disclaimer: Own Nothing, but the Storyline**

Its officially her first day back in Port Charles and Elizabeth felt the best she's ever felt. Being back home was something she has wanted since she left it four years ago. If not for Jason, she wouldn't have gotten her degree. She never would have had the courage to leave her hometown and venture out into the world.

Getting her degree had its benefits, her new job for one, and proving to her parents that she could do it without them. Proving to all the doubters and naysayers they were wrong and Jason's right.

After spending hours unpacking her things, Elizabeth takes a long hot bath. She has a handful of appointments today. She's supposed to be checking out new talent for the local art gallery that opened up in the Port Charles Hotel.

The thought of searching for paintings always got her blood pumping. Since before she could remember, art has been Elizabeth's main passion. She loves art the way Jason loves his job for Sonny. Both get their blood pumping in a way that nothing else can.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Sliding into her robe, Elizabeth walks out of the bathroom and into the living room to get to the door. Looking through the peephole, Elizabeth remembers one of the reasons she was so happy to be leaving Port Charles all those years ago.

Standing on the other side of her door is the vain of her existence, Carly. She'd remember her last name if the blonde would stick with one. Elizabeth lost track after the umpteenth marriage. Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth pulls open the door to face her nemesis.

"I thought vampires burn in the sun." Elizabeth comments, arching her eyebrow at the blonde.

"Muffin face, its a bitch to see you too." Carly counters, glaring at her with equal intensity. "Oh, no wait, that's just you."

"Hungry?" Elizabeth offers. "I have your favorite...newborn babies."

"You little..." Carly stops herself, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Sonny and Jason think we need to make nice...as impossible as that is."

"How about we just say we did and skip the pleasantries?" Elizabeth counters. "I have things to do."

"If they ask, we had breakfast." Carly says plainly. "Its the fastest meal of the day."

"Fine." Elizabeth shrugs. "As always, its been unfortunate to see you, Carly."

"You should call an exterminator, this place if flea infested."

"I wouldn't want to kill your relatives." Elizabeth says bitingly before shutting the door in Carly's face.

Walking the distance to her room, Elizabeth gets dressed to face the day. She and Carly were the worst of enemies, that was the downright truth, but Elizabeth knew that it wasn't as bad as they make it seem. Deep down they both have a level of respect for the other. Deep, deep, extremely deep down, but its there. Might not be much respect, but there's some.

Fixing her hair into a casual ponytail, Elizabeth grabs her things and heads out to her car. She needs to stop by Kelly's before anything else, but after that she'll head to the community center where they are holding art classes for the young aspiring artists.

Walking into the diner, Elizabeth sees that not much has really changed since she's last been there. The same tables are scattered around the establishment, the same chairs, center pieces...everything is like she's never left.

Except for the major fact that she no longer worked there. God how good it feels to not have to serve people and clear their dirty dishes. Though she loved interacting with patrons, Elizabeth was more than happy to give up her occupation there.

"I've got it covered." Jason says for the umpteenth time. "I've done this before, Sonny."

"I know you have." Sonny sighs, running one hand down his face. "With Elizabeth back in town...I just want you to be sure."

"What does Elizabeth have to do with me doing my job?" Jason counters, eyeing him intently. "Your sister needs protection. I can handle it."

"Okay." Sonny finally concedes. "She'll be expecting you tonight."

"Got it." Jason assures. "I'll keep her safe."

"I know." Sonny shakes his head. "She has a protective team on her, I just need you to be there while she's at work."

"Like I said, I've got it." Jason says firmly. "Just let her know I'm going to be there."

"So...how is it now that she's back?" Sonny wasn't really sure how to breach the topic of Jason's personal life. "She must be glad to be home?"

"Everything's right." Jason says simply. "Being together, in the same town, close enough to touch. Its been worth the wait."

Jason couldn't really describe what it felt like to know that he could just call her up and see her any time he wanted. What it felt like to know that he didn't have to wait for a letter or a phone call, for a holiday or a random visit...what it felt like to just hold her again.

Grabbing his jacket, Jason says goodbye to Sonny, feeling the sudden need to see her. To hold her. To kiss her. Straddling his bike, Jason takes off to the place he knows she'll be at this time. Arriving at the diner, Jason looks in and finds her at the counter, accepting her order. Walking in, Jason is surprised when she turns around, holding out a cup of coffee for him.

"Took you long enough." Elizabeth smirks, claiming his lips once he takes the coffee from her. "I've been waiting for you."

"I can see that." Jason follows her outside to sit at one of the tables. "What's your day look like?"

"Work for most of the morning." Elizabeth concedes, taking a drink of her tea. "Painting for most of the afternoon and then finally some downtime. What about you?"

"Inventory. Paychecks." Jason shrugs. "A new assignment."

"Oh really now?" Elizabeth eyes him intently. "What kind of new assignment? Is it dangerous?"

"Depends on your definition of the word." Jason concedes, watching her reaction when he says, "Sonny's sister Courtney is being stalked. I'm going to be her guard during her shift at the Oasis."

"Huh." Elizabeth mulls it over, eyeing him curiously. "Let me get this straight. You are going to guard Sonny's sister, the blonde slutty stripper, while she's stripping amongst other slutty strippers in a strip club?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay." Elizabeth shrugs, drinking more of her tea. "Well, if you're going to be staying up late tonight, you should probably get some rest."

"Or you can push back your appointments a few hours and go riding with me." he counters with a raise of his eyebrow. "What do you say?"

"I wish I could, but duty calls." Elizabeth gets up from her seat to straddle him, running her fingers through his hair. "Just remember one thing."

"What's that?"

Elizabeth brings her lips down on his, kissing him soundly as his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. Jason let her control the kiss, simply feeling the emotions coursing through him as her lips glided over his. When she nibbles at his bottom lip, Jason opens his mouth willingly, anxiously anticipating the taste of her tongue battling his for dominance. Pulling away when air becomes essential, Elizabeth wipes his bottom lip with her thumb.

"Hold that thought." Elizabeth dismounts him, grabbing her cup of tea from the table. "And then come find me when your babysitting duties are over."

Jason grips his coffee in his hand, watching her walk away in the direction of the parking lot. Taking in a deep breath, knowing he had no other choice but to hold the thoughts that were coursing through his mind, Jason downs his coffee quickly. Like always, when she's around, Jason wants the day to be over, the night to fly by, and the time for them to be alone together to start. And evidently, its making out to be a long day ahead. A long torturous day at that.

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: She's Everything**  
**Pairing: Liason**  
**Disclaimer: Own Nothing, but the Storyline**

Tolerance. Patience. Acceptance. Three qualities Elizabeth should possess, but none she is able to practice. She doesn't have tolerance for women throwing themselves all over her boyfriend. She's not patient enough to hear the reasons for them doing it. And no way in hell is she accepting slutty blondes draping themselves all over him as if he's theirs. She didn't stand by when her sister did it, what makes Sonny think that she'd let his sister get away with it?

She seriously didn't know who's bright idea it was to put her in the same room as Carly and Courtney at the same time. Its just dinner, Jason said that morning, what's the worst that could happen? Well he'll find out soon enough if she has to watch that blonde all cutesy with him for another moment longer.

She stands up, using the bathroom as an excuse, not wanting to make a scene right in the middle of Sonny's dining room. Standing in front of the mirror she works on controlling her breathing, to get her heart rate back to normal, but her hands are itching to strangle the blonde.

"You okay?" Jason whispers to her when she sits back down next to him.

"I'm fine." she says simply, taking a drink of her wine. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Jason, will you please tell Sonny that nothing happened last night?" Courtney questions, placing her hand on his forearm. "He doesn't believe me."

There it was again. That look in her eyes, that look that Elizabeth knows too well, that look that she wants to smack right out off of Courtney's face. Jason confirms her comment to Sonny, turning to look at Elizabeth once Sonny accepts it coming from Jason. He can tell that she's not happy being there and that her attempt to be civil was slowly crumbling.

"How about I get the dessert and we forget about my stalker for the rest of the night?" Courtney counters, using Jason's shoulder to keep her balance as she stands up. "Care to help me, Jase?"

"Sure." Jason's about to stand up when Elizabeth puts her hand on his.

"That's okay." Elizabeth stands up. "I'll help her."

Jason gives her a cautioning look, but she just kisses his temple and follows after Courtney. He wants to follow after them, knowing that something will happen, but he doesn't. Instead, he talks to Carly and Sonny about Michael while Elizabeth and Courtney walk into the kitchen.

"This was such a great idea, don't you think?" Courtney comments, opening to fridge. "Having dinner together, all five of us, I mean."

"Sure." Elizabeth takes one pie from her. "Awesome idea."

"It really was." Courtney closes the fridge and turns to look at Elizabeth. "Where do you think Sonny sticks his cutlery?"

"I know where I'd stick it." Elizabeth thinks to herself before saying, "Middle drawer of the island."

"Huh." Courtney pulls out the knife with a bright smile. "I'm still getting used to this place."

"I bet." Elizabeth mentally reminds herself not to use the knife on the blonde. "Must be nice having Sonny for a brother."

"Yeah." Courtney confirms. "I probably wouldn't have met Jason if he wasn't and he's such a great friend to have, you know?"

"Drop the act." Elizabeth states, putting the pie on the counter. "I know your kind."

"Excuse me?" Courtney looks at her curiously.

"You're laughing at all his jokes, touching him so innocently, making eye contact whenever he happens to talk to you." Elizabeth scoffs. "Oh, please. You're not fooling anyone sweetheart."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Courtney says with a smug look on her face. "Jason and I are friends...if that bothers you, take it up wit him."

"Or I can take it up with you now." Elizabeth takes the knife, pushing Courtney up against the fridge, a tight smile on her face. "Take this as your first and last warning. Touch my boyfriend again and the pie won't be the only thing getting sliced tonight. Okay?"

Stepping back from Courtney, she picks up the pie from the counter and walks back out to the others. She thought that Courtney would tattle to Sonny or Jason, but she simply changed her spot to sit next to Carly. It would be interesting if the blonde would back off that easily, but Elizabeth knew that Courtney was too stupid to do that. The blonde may be unhappy in her marriage to Jason's brother, that didn't mean that Elizabeth is going to give her the other brother.

"Thanks for dinner, Sonny." Elizabeth says, hugging him. "You're still the best cook I know."

"I'm glad you could come." Sonny says sincerely, pulling away. "In case I haven't said it already...its good to have you home."

"Thanks." Elizabeth allows Jason to help her into her jacket before they walk out of the penthouse. "Where do you think you're going?"

"The elevator." Jason eyes her curiously. "Why?"

"Don't you need to drive Barbie home?" Elizabeth counters. "I'm sure she can't make it without you."

"Elizabeth." he says knowingly.

"I don't like her." Elizabeth says plainly. "Sue me."

"I'd rather kiss you." Jason pulls her into his arms, staring at her intently. "You know, if you kill every woman that flirts with me, you'll be the last one alive."

"Just how I'd like it." Elizabeth smirks, impressed that he exaggerated for the first time. "You're mine. I just made sure she knew it."

"And you're mine...just how I like it." Jason claims her lips, kissing her soundly. "Lets go for a ride."

Elizabeth allows him to walk her downstairs to his bike, straddling it behind him and holding on tight for the ride. The bike is sort of their common ground, a way for them to put whatever disagreement they have between them aside and just exist.

So they ride as fast as the bike can go, taking the winding road and hitting every turn until they get to the bridge. With a slight smile, Jason helps her sit down before taking the spot next to her, both leaning back against the bridge.

"My job has never been a problem with us." Jason breaks the silence after a long moment. "Is it going to be one now?"

"No." Elizabeth sighs. "Your job's not the problem."

"Protecting Sonny's family is part of it." Jason reminds her. "You need to tell me if you can't handle this."

"I can handle it." Elizabeth assures, turning to look at him. "Can you?"

"That part of my life is over." Jason promises, framing her face in his hands. "You're my life, you know that."

"Okay." Elizabeth places her hands over his. "Then we don't have a problem."

Jason leans in, pressing his lips to her for a soft, innocent kiss before leaning back against the bridge. As he lifts his arm, Elizabeth snuggles into his side, allowing him to hold her close as they sit there together. Jason kind of felt bad for Courtney.

Being on Elizabeth's shit list wasn't a good thing, especially when you're someone that the other him would be interested in. Sonny once told him that she doesn't trust him if she's threatening women just because they looked his way, but Jason didn't see it that way.

Sonny and some of the guards tell him that he and Elizabeth don't match. They tell him that she's wrong for him and for the life, but Jason doesn't let it faze him. They don't know her the way he does. They don't know the kinds of things she's willing to do for him.

They don't know the girl behind the mask, the girl that has been hurt, mistreated and taken for granted. The girl that is unaccepted by her parents, mentally and emotionally abused by her siblings, and a rape survivor. They don't know what it has taken to make her the woman she is, and they'll probably never know it.

So he'll let them talk, he'll let them voice what they needed to say, but he'll never listen. He's hers and she's his. No amount of words from Sonny or anyone will ever change that and that's just how he likes it.

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: She's Everything**  
**Pairing: Liason**  
**Disclaimer: Own Nothing, but the Storyline**

Elizabeth was on the brink of her self-restraint. She was ready to just snap and break a blonde into a million pieces, burning the remains when she's done. Even though she knows he'd never cheat on her, Elizabeth still didn't like finding a lipstick stain on his collar. She's kissed many parts of that man, but she'd never be that tacky. Only a stupid blonde stripper named Courtney would do something like that.

Pacing back and forth, clutching the pathetic article of clothing in her hand, Elizabeth tries to calm down and think through the situation. She knew that the blonde wouldn't back down. The question now would be, what is she going to do about it?

Walking over to his closet, Elizabeth yanks open the door, pulling out one of the outfits she keeps in his penthouse and gets dressed. Once she's satisfied with the way she looks, Elizabeth grabs her purse before walking out of Harborview Towers and heading to the strip club. Two can play this game.

"Heads up." Johnny nudges Jason, gesturing to the door where Elizabeth is walking through. "Did you know she'd be here?"

"No." Jason shakes his head, glancing at Courtney before looking at Johnny. "Keep an eye out. I'll be right back."

"Sure." Johnny smirks, plopping down on Jason's seat, knowing things were about to get a hell of a lot more interesting. He's already getting tired of seeing naked woman and he hoped to god that would wear off soon.

Jason walks over to Elizabeth, who's there with his adopted sister, Skye. He wasn't sure what they were doing there, but he knew it wasn't good. Not because they're in a strip club, where only women are stripping, but because of the look in Elizabeth's eyes. She was there to cause trouble and he had a pretty good idea who would take the brunt of it. Managing to take her outside, Jason guides her to a more private place to talk.

"What are you doing here?" Jason questions with an arch of his eyebrow. "I thought you hated this place."

"I do hate this place." Elizabeth assures. "I hate her even more."

"What's going on?" Jason can see that she's angry, but he didn't know why.

"You should know." Elizabeth pulls out his shirt from her purse, shoving it against his chest. "So much for this being a protective thing."

"Elizabeth." Jason stops her from walking away. "This isn't what it looks like."

"No?" Elizabeth folds her arms over her chest. "Because it looks like a stupid bitch trying to make me doubt us. Do I have a reason to worry?"

"I don't care what she wants." Jason says seriously, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I thought you trusted me."

"I do." Elizabeth says firmly. "But I don't trust her."

"What're you going to do?" Jason eyes her intently, knowing she had a plan.

"Nothing." Elizabeth leans in, kissing him softly. "Just having a girls' night out. Scout's honor."

"You were never a scout." Jason reminds her. "You said you could handle this."

"This is me handling it." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "Are you going to make me leave?"

"I'd never do that." Jason searches her eyes for answers but finds none. "I just don't want you to get into it with her right now."

"I'm not here for her." Elizabeth says simply, putting one hand over his heart. "I'm here to drink. If you prefer it, I'll get Skye to go to Jake's. We both know how much fun I can have there."

"No." Jason sighs, shaking his head. "No...you can stay."

"That's what I thought." Elizabeth touches his face softly with her hands. "Now get back to work. Who knows what kind of trouble she can get herself into just to get your attention."

Walking away from him, Elizabeth rejoins Skye in the club. She didn't care that he was uneasy having her there. This wasn't about her trust in him, this was her driving home the point that Courtney didn't stand a chance. That even if Jason took pity on that slut, she'd never have the place in his heart that belongs to her.

"Everything okay?" Skye asks her once Elizabeth has downed a shot of tequila.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Elizabeth downs another shot. "That bitch wants my boyfriend. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Jason would never hurt you." Skye points out. "You told me that."

"I know that in my heart." Elizabeth sighs, downing another shot. "My head is another thing entirely."

"Well stop thinking so much." Skye says seriously. "He waited for you to get over Lucky. I doubt he's going to screw it up now."

"I know." Elizabeth turns away from the stage. "I just hate that wench."

"I don't blame you." Skye assures. "I just don't think she's worth your time."

"She's not." Elizabeth states. "But it doesn't mean I'm going to ignore what she's doing. Her lipstick is all over his shirt."

"So?" Skye counters. "She's tacky. We already knew that."

"Its bad enough that everyone in his life doesn't want us together." Elizabeth says sternly. "I don't need to be competing with that bitch."

"There's no competition." Skye reminds her. "He's yours. You've already won."

"You think I'm crazy for wanting him away from her, don't you?"

"No. I don't think you're crazy." Skye puts her hand over hers. "If you really want to mess with that slut, I'll back you up, but I just don't think she's worth it."

"I guess." Elizabeth sighs, downing another shot. "I know he's a chick magnet, I just wish he'd do more to scare them off."

"Guys aren't exactly running from you." Skye points out. "He does the chasing."

"Touche." Elizabeth chuckles softly. "How about we head to Jason's penthouse and drink there?"

"That's more like it." Skye grabs her coat from the chair. "This place is so demeaning anyway."

"Fitting don't you think?" Elizabeth gestures to Courtney. "She acts like she hates working here, but I highly doubt that's true."

"Hate it?" Skye scoffs. "She thrives on it. For a good amount of time each night, she has men drooling over her."

"As long as its not my man, I don't care." Elizabeth gestures to Jason. "I'll meet you outside."

Skye tells her that she'll be waiting before Elizabeth walks over to Jason, who's sitting with Johnny. She doesn't pay the guard any attention when she straddles Jason's lap, stroking the back of his neck with her fingers. She can see that he was a little hurt by her implying that something might have happened with him and Courtney, but she was hurt too. Courtney had to have gotten close enough to put that on there.

"I'm sorry for implying that you'd do anything with her." Elizabeth whispers so only he can hear her. "But I'm not sorry for pointing out that she wants you because she does."

"We've been through a lot, you and me." Jason reaches up, embracing her cheek in his hand. "I'm not going to do anything to screw that up, but I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you." Elizabeth swears. "I just hate it when other women act like you're theirs for the taking."

"Shouldn't it only matter what I want?" Jason counters. "And that's you, in case you don't know that already."

"I'm taking Skye to your place and we're going to spend the night in." Elizabeth smiles slightly. "Just remember...she's not going to stop until she has you."

"Don't worry about it." Jason says softly. "You're it for me. Don't ever doubt that."

"Okay." Elizabeth closes her eyes as his lips claim hers in a passion filled kiss. "You're coming home to me, right?"

"The moment she's safe in her apartment." Jason promises. "Go have fun."

"Only if you don't." Elizabeth says teasingly, standing up. "See you later."

"Count on it."

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: She's Everything**  
**Pairing: Liason**  
**Disclaimer: Own Nothing, but the Storyline**

After a long day at work, Elizabeth heads to her art studio to get in a few pieces for her own collection that she'll be showing her boss in a couple weeks. One of the perks of working at the gallery is that she has some advantage to the other artists.

All she had to do now is complete her collection and show them to her boss for approval. Its been a couple weeks since Jason has started shadowing stripper Barbie to work and its gotten a little easier for Elizabeth to deal.

"Hey, Picasso." Skye says, walking into the studio. "What are you painting now?"

"Nothing you're going to see just yet." Elizabeth covers the canvas. "Is it that time already?"

"Yup." Skye smiles brightly. "He's going to love this."

"I know." Elizabeth washes her hands, drying it on the towel. "I can't believe we're going on four years together."

"Ah, the smell of love in the air...or paint." Skye laughs softly. "Lets get out of here."

Elizabeth walks out of her studio with Skye, anxious to get to the meeting with the guy that would make her anniversary perfect. Unbeknownst to her, a certain blonde is following her without her guards. As they make their way to the club where they'd be meeting their acquaintance, Courtney follows them inside, camera at the ready.

"Mr. Smith?" Elizabeth looks at him curiously. "I'm Elizabeth Webber. We spoke a while back about that piece I wanted for my boyfriend."

"Ah, yes." he shakes her hand. "Its nice to finally put a face with the name. Please, its just Zander."

"Okay, Zander. This is my friend Skye." Elizabeth introduces the two. "Do you have the piece here?"

"Actually its just outside." Zander assures. "Its a little too big to bring in here."

"Of course." Elizabeth laughs softly. "I knew that."

"If we can agree on a price, you're welcome to it." Zander gestures for them to sit. "How about we have dinner and talk about it?"

"I can eat." Elizabeth says simply. "Skye?"

"Count me in." Skye accepts the menu from the waitress. "I love Luke's burgers."

As they have dinner, Courtney is taking picture after picture, making sure to keep Skye out of it. During dinner, the three of them discuss a reasonable price for the item that Elizabeth desperately needs to get her hands on. Of course, like all purchases, they couldn't agree on a price and it was taking them into dessert before Zander made a better offer. Double the merchandise for the asking price.

"What do you think, Skye?" Elizabeth looks at her curiously. "Its sounds reasonable."

"Its sounds good." Skye looks at Zander with an arched eyebrow. "But we need to see the pieces before we decide."

"Of course." Zander stands up, helping Elizabeth while Skye just stood up. "Right this way."

Courtney is having a field day with the images that she's capturing, managing to get Zander opening the door for Elizabeth and a smile exchanged between the two as they lock eyes. Having enough, she pays for her check before leaving to have the images developed.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, walks over to Zander's van, looking in on the pieces that she wants to get. They both looked to be in perfect condition, well they were new anyway. Skye, knowing more about it, inspects the pieces before giving her the okay to buy it. Satisfied with Skye's approval, Elizabeth pays Zander for both pieces, allowing him to carry them to her car.

"It was a pleasure doing business with both of you." Zander says with a smile. "If your boyfriend ever needs more parts, just let me know."

"Of course." Elizabeth assures. "Thank you, Zander."

"My pleasure." Zander closes her trunk before walking back to his van and taking off.

"He's going to love this." Skye says with a bright smile. "When's the day again?"

"Tomorrow." Elizabeth couldn't be more happier with her purchase. "I can't tell you how amazing this feels."

"And just imagine, you almost didn't commit to each other." Skye comments. "You two were so against being with one person."

"Yeah, we were." Elizabeth laughs at the memory. "I'd hate to think where we'd be if we walked away from each other that day."

"Thankfully, you never have to find out." Skye hugs her warmly before pulling away. "Let me know how it goes."

"I will." Elizabeth assures. "You have fun with Lorenzo in the Bahamas."

"Oh, I plan to." Skye says with conviction. "See you later, Picasso."

Jason knew exactly what he wanted to do and he knew exactly how to do it. The problem was getting it done without her knowing about it. She has this uncanny ability to figure out what he's thinking and ruining the surprise element about it. Only in his penthouse does the phone ring at the exact same time as someone knocks at the door. Grabbing the phone from the desk, he holds it to his ear before pulling the door open. Gesturing for Benny to come inside, Jason answers the phone.

"Yeah?" Jason answers, pausing long enough for the other person to talk. "Okay. Thanks for letting me know , Bonnie. I'll handle it."

Ending the call, Jason tosses the phone to the side before focusing on his meeting with Benny. They handle business first, making sure that everything was running smoothly on all fronts before diving into his personal life. Jason has him transfer funds into his account, enough to pay for everything he wants to do for his anniversary.

"Will that be all?" Benny questions, rising from his seat.

"Yes. Thank you, Benny." Jason walks over to the door, pulling it open for his financer.

"My pleasure, sir." Benny assures, walking out of the penthouse just before a delivery man walks up to Jason.

"Sign here, please." the man hands over the clipboard for Jason to sign.

Knowing what this was, Jason signs for the package before sending the delivery man on his way. He knew that Elizabeth was right, but he didn't think it would come this far. Grabbing his jacket, Jason secures his gun at the small of his back before heading out. Hopping on his bike, Jason drives as fast as he can to Courtney's house, banging on the door when he gets there.

"Jason?" Courtney looks at him when she opens the door. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Don't play stupid with me." Jason says firmly, shoving the parcel with the pictures in her arms. "I'll only say this once...pull something like this again and I'll hand your stalker a gun myself."

"Jason, I..."

"I felt bad for you." Jason snaps. "I know the kind of man my brother is, but, make no mistake, I won't play your stand in."

"I don't know what's going on, but I swear I haven't done anything." Courtney pleads with him to believe her. "Ask the guards. I've been here all day."

"How dumb do you think I am?" Jason counters. "You can't do anything in this town without me finding out about it."

"I..." Courtney sighs. "I'm sorry. I just wanted you to see that she's not as perfect as you keep saying she is. Carly..."

"Why am I not surprised that Carly is part of this?" Jason sighs, running one hand down his face. "You both can go to hell."

"You didn't even look at the pictures." Courtney says seriously, ripping the envelope open. "Just look at them...you'll see that I was right to follow her."

"I don't need to look at it." Jason rips the pictures up, throwing them back at her. "I trust my girlfriend. Something you're not familiar with, obviously."

"That's not fair."

"I'd watch out if I were you." Jason says firmly. "After today, your stalker won't be the only thing you have to worry about."

"You're going to tell her?"

"What do you think?" Jason snaps, glaring at her. "I warned you about what would happen if you came between us. I'll protect you from your stalker because that's my job, but I'm done protecting you from my girlfriend."

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: She's Everything**  
**Pairing: Liason**  
**Disclaimer: Own Nothing, but the Storyline**

Protective glasses on, protective ear muffs, and she's all set.

She's calm. Calmer than she's ever been before. She feels the heavy weight of Jason's gun in her hands as she's taking aim. She's focused. One person in mind as she slides her finger over the trigger and shoots round after round. As the bullets tear through the paper, a smirk touches her lips. Each shot a kill shot. Perfect.

She feels his hands as they slide up her arms, all the way up to her ears to remove the ear muffs.

"Should I start working on our alibis?" he asks softly, turning her to face him, brushing a few strands of hair from her face.

"Not just yet." Elizabeth strokes the back of his neck with her thumbs. "Death is too easy. I want to make them live my revenge."

"That's my girl." Jason boasts, claiming her lips swiftly. "Happy anniversary, beautiful."

"Happy anniversary." Elizabeth stares into his eyes, putting the blondes out of her mind for now. "Care to shoot some paper?"

"Sure." Jason takes his gun from his waist band. "I did rent it out for the morning. Might as well join you."

"Aw, you know me so well." Elizabeth smiles slightly before putting the ear muffs back on. "Loser gives their gift first."

"You're on." Jason smirks, taking his spot beside her.

Boyfriend and girlfriend stand side by side, taking aim at human shaped targets fifty feet away. Elizabeth loved target practice with Jason. It gave her a similar rush to riding on the back of the motorcycle with him. The first round went to him, but the second went to her.

By the tenth they were at a tie. So, knowing him the way she does, Elizabeth makes it interesting by changing their targets into the two people they can't stand. For her its Courtney, of course, and for him its Lucky Spencer. Jason looks at the target and smirks, shaking his head because he could've expected this from her.

"You know me so well." Jason mimics her words. "When did you have time to print it out?"

"Are you kidding?" Elizabeth laughs softly. "I have them keep it in stock. I love a good target."

"Best shot wins it all."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Elizabeth says with a smirk. "Don't forget to take the safety off."

"Funny." Jason picks up his gun. "If I recall correctly, you're the one that choked last time."

"Only because someone couldn't keep their hands to themselves." Elizabeth takes her aim. "Remember?"

"Oh, I remember." Jason says smugly, taking aim. "I also remember what happened five minutes later."

"Nice try." Elizabeth winks at him before taking her shots, hitting each kill shot, turning to look at him. "Your turn."

Jason's about to take his shot when Elizabeth leans over, whispering something in his ear, causing him to miss his first shot. Knowing there was no point now that he missed one shot, Jason drops his gun, pulling her into his arms and pinning her up against the wall behind her.

"Cheater." Jason says, his lips mere inches from hers.

"I told you I'd get you back for the last time you cheated." Elizabeth says without remorse. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"I have a few ideas." Jason says, claiming her lips as he places one of his legs between hers. "But we have somewhere to be."

"Tease." Elizabeth says teasingly, snatching the gun she was using as Jason's pulling her towards the exit.

They walk out to his bike, straddling it with ease before taking off. Elizabeth laid her head against his back, not caring about the wind for the first time, just focusing on him. They drive for a few hours before they finally take the turn onto a dirt road.

It was then that she realized where he's taking her. Smiling to herself, Elizabeth takes a deep breath in. Its been a while since she's been up here. The last time was when she was a sophomore in college. Instead of going to California for spring break, she met up with Jason there. He was facing problems with the business and needed to lay low. Its the place where they first made love to each other.

When he parks the bike, Elizabeth takes a moment to appreciate the cabin. She loved this place so much and wasn't at all surprised when Jason told her that he bought it out from the people that owned it. Jason watched her while she stood there, enjoying the look that crossed her face, knowing how much this place meant to her.

"Come on." Jason says after a long moment, holding out his hand to her. "Lets get inside."

"Okay." Elizabeth smiles slightly, taking hold of his hand and allowing him to walk her into the cabin.

When they make their way inside, Elizabeth couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. The windows are all closed, the cabin lit by candles, in the center of the room sits a table for two. Two cushions positioned on each side of the table for them to sit down.

They enjoyed sitting on the floor rather than chairs, it was more comfortable...more intimate. As they sit across from each other, Jason takes her hand in his, staring at her for a moment before they start eating. He was glad that, for the most part, the day has gone exactly how he wanted it to so far.

"I'm sorry." Jason says out of nowhere, causing her to look at him curiously. "I should have took you more seriously about Courtney."

"Yeah, you should have." Elizabeth agrees, not sugar coating it. "But you were right...it happens to me too. We shouldn't have to worry about anyone else because no one else matters."

"Do you remember our first anniversary?" Jason questions, a smirk on his face.

"Like it was yesterday." Elizabeth laughs softly. "That was one hell of an anniversary."

"It was the first time you ever got jealous." Jason points out, taking a drink of his beer. "I doubt that girl ever saw you coming."

"Its her fault she decided to put her hands where they don't belong." Elizabeth says simply with a shrug. "She should learn to talk before getting all grabby hands with another woman's man."

"Which has me very interested in what you're planning to do about Sonny's sister." Jason arches his eyebrow. "Any ideas yet?"

"Not just yet." Elizabeth shakes her head. "But when I do think of something, you'll know."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Jason says refilling her glass. "Do me a favor?"

"Name it."

"If we're going to need an alibi, give me at least a week." Jason says with a slight smile. "I'd rather not end up in prison."

"Okay." Elizabeth laughs softly. "I promise to give you a week's notice if I plan on offing the blonde."

"That's all I ask."

"Funny." Elizabeth shakes her head. "So...where to from here?"

"The one thing you've wanted since you've gotten home." Jason says, holding out his hand. "Ready?"

"Definitely."

Straddling the bike once again, Jason drives her up to Vista Point. With a slight smile, Elizabeth takes his hand, walking up the pathway to sit on the brick wall to await the sunset. He was right. She has wanted to watch the sunset in Port Charles from the moment she came home. It reminded her of all the days they spent together just existing. Their rides to nowhere.

"Thank you." Jason says, holding her hand in his. "I have given you plenty of reasons to leave me over the years, but you never walked out on me."

"That's because no matter how hurt I felt, I always knew that it would hurt more without you." Elizabeth touches his face softly. "I can get past anything you do, but I can't get past ever losing you."

"I know." Jason kisses her softly. "I don't what I'd do if you weren't with me. You're my reason for everything."

"And you're mine." Elizabeth lays her head on his shoulder. "We've gotten through a lot together...we'll get through everything together."

Watching the sunset, she felt that, in spite of it all, she's having a perfect anniversary. She knew that after today she'll have to deal with two busy body blondes, but for now she'll focus on her relationship with her boyfriend. Once night has set in, they take a ride to his penthouse where they'd have dinner and exchange gifts. Settling in for the night, Elizabeth sits on the couch waiting for him.

Four years. They've been together for four years. Four years filled with drama, romance, heart ache and every other emotion possible. Jason was right. She had so many reasons why leaving him would have been a viable option, but she no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't walk out on him. It wasn't like she hasn't given him enough reasons to leave her yet he's still there.

"Here." Jason holds out the box to her. "You know you're getting harder to shop for."

"Like you're any easier." Elizabeth counters, taking the box into her arms. "Yours is in the closet. Go check it out."

Jason stands up, walking over to the closet and pulling open the door. Sitting in the middle of his closet was the one thing Jason has been searching for to finish off his bike. He glances from her to her gift and he'd be lying if he said she didn't surprise him with her gift.

Not only did she buy the motorcycle compartments big enough to store his guns, but she got him the motorcycle seat that can convert into a bulletproof vest. Closing the closet door, Jason walks back over to her, sitting down beside her and kissing her soundly.

"How did you find those parts?" Jason questions, beyond impressed with his girlfriend. "The bulletproof vest is only available in Iraq."

"I know people." Elizabeth says teasingly. "Remember the guy that Courtney wanted you to believe I was seeing?"

"Yeah."

"He's the one I got it from." Elizabeth says with a slight smile. "Skye helped me find him."

"Have I told you lately how amazing I think you are?" Jason says, kissing her softly. "Your turn."

Elizabeth opens the box and couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes. Its just like him to do something like this.

"How did you find this?" Elizabeth looks at him curiously. "I thought it was lost."

"It was." Jason wipes the tears from her eyes. "But I've been tracking it down for the last two years."

"Where did you find it?" Elizabeth asks, running her fingers over the face of the painting.

"It was in Canadian police evidence locker." Jason concedes. "Once I knew where it was, I made sure it came back to you."

"The Wind." Elizabeth smiles at the painting on her lap. "Thank you."

"Happy anniversary, Liz." Jason says, massaging the back of her neck soothingly with one hand.

"Happy anniversary, Jason." Elizabeth kisses him softly before nestling in beside him, the painting on both their laps. "Thank you for making it one to remember."

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: She's Everything**  
**Pairing: Liason**  
**Disclaimer: Own Nothing, but the Storyline**

Laying in his arms was the making of the most perfect moment each time she finds herself with him. It didn't take much to make her feel at home, to make her feel like she belonged. Jason, his arms wrapped around her, and soft whispers of the love he felt was all it took. Something he didn't seem to get tired of doing. A knock on the door had them both stirring from the peaceful slumber.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" she mumbles into his chest, not wanting to move.

"No." he kisses her forehead. "I'll go check who it is."

"Well...it is your place." she agrees, rolling off him to lay on her back. "Have fun."

"You're too sweet." he says teasingly, slipping into his jeans. "Go back to sleep. I'll be back up soon."

"As you wish." she mumbles, snuggling into the blanket. "Don't forget your shirt."

"How do you manage to be so bossy when only half awake?"

"Whatever." she rolls her eyes, though her eyes are still closed. "Remember this the next time someone knocks on my door and I get up to answer it half naked."

With a slight smirk, he pulls out a t-shirt from the drawer and throws it on before walking downstairs. The way she always wins her battles is by using pure logic. He'd have to kill the person at the door if she ever answered it half naked. The thought had him chuckling to himself.

"Carly." he says plainly, now wishing he didn't answer the door.

"Don't Carly me." she says irritably. "I've been trying to call you. Its not fair to take that wench's word over mine."

"I'm not doing this with you right now." Jason says firmly. "Just go home."

"No!" Carly states. "Not until you hear me out."

"Five minutes." Jason steps aside, letting her into the penthouse. "Not a second more. Go."

"I had nothing to do with what Courtney pulled." Carly insists. "I told her how I felt about Elizabeth. Its not like any of it was a big secret! Hell, she hates me just as much as I hate her."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm your best friend!" Carly says, throwing her hands up. "If I had any part in this, you would have known it! I would have made sure everyone knew it!"

"She's right." Elizabeth says, walking down the stairs in her robe. "If Carly had been a part of it, she would have made sure that I knew, without a doubt, that she did it."

"See!" Carly gestures to her, a little surprised that she was sticking up for her. "I swear to you Jason...I had nothing to do with that pathetic stunt she pulled."

"Fine." Jason holds open the door. "You've spoken and I've heard. Now get out."

Carly reluctantly walked out of the penthouse, satisfied that at least one of them believed her. Elizabeth will convince Jason that she wasn't part of it and then Carly's only problem will be her sister-in-law. Make no mistake, that girl will see true hell for putting doubt in Jason's mind. She may hate Elizabeth, but she loved Jason more and no one gets between her and Jason. Not unless they had a death wish that is.

"You believe her?" Jason asks, pulling her into his arms.

"Why not?" she counters. "If Carly wanted me gone, she would've done it by now. Why use Courtney?"

"True." Jason shrugs, rubbing the small of her back soothingly. "I never thought I'd see the day that you stuck up for her."

"Take a picture because it may never happen again." Elizabeth chuckles, tilting her head slightly. "Me and Carly...we have our own way of doing things. She had nothing to do with what Courtney pulled."

"Okay." he concedes. "I believe you."

"But not her?"

"Like you said...Carly has her way of doing things. I wouldn't put anything past her." Jason says simply. "**But** if you believe her...so do I."

"Good." she smirks. "Now lets go back to bed. I wasn't done with you yet."

As they make their way back up to bed, Carly is plotting the downfall of her so-called sister-in-law. It was one thing to go after Elizabeth, because - quite frankly - Carly had her own problems with the muffin face. It was another thing entirely to implicate her in a stunt that Carly hasn't pulled since middle school. She's moved on from tacky stuff like that. Sure, her plans don't always pan out, but at least they're more elaborate than trying to frame the girlfriend for cheating.

"Should I be worried?" her husband questions, walking over to sit with her on the couch.

"Not yet." she assures, laying back into his arms. "That sister of yours went too far."

"That sister of mine?" Sonny sighed, gently running his fingers through her hair. "That doesn't sound good if you're referring to her as my sister."

"Its one thing to try and break them up." Carly says firmly, relaxing into his touch. "Its another thing to try to break up my friendship with him."

"Ah." Sonny finally gets it. "Nothing lethal...understood?"

"Got it." Carly says simply. "She's not worth having blood on my hands."

"Thank you." he kisses her temple, knowing that's the best he could hope for in a situation like this. "Now...about breakfast..."

She was back in his arms, feeling as content as she has ever felt, when her cellphone started vibrating on the side table. With a slight smirk, she reaches for it, making sure to not wake him. Reading the text message, Elizabeth couldn't help the full on smirk that graced her lips. This was just the start. Courtney is going to know exactly what happens when you screw with Lizzie Webber. Mess with her and its a war. Mess with her man and you might as well dig your own grave.

"You seem calm." Jason comments when they finally get out of bed. "Should I be worried?"

"Not at all." Elizabeth kisses him softly, setting the plates on the coffee table. "Oh, by the way, you don't have to guard Courtney at the Oasis anymore."

"Tell me you didn't kill her." Jason says seriously, pouring them some juice.

"Oh ye of little faith." Elizabeth shakes her head. "I simply pulled a few strings and got her fired."

"Oh." Jason shrugs, carrying the food to the table. "Well, in that case, nice job."

"Thanks." she smiles slightly, taking her seat beside him. "If you like that...you're going to love what's coming next."

**Read. Enjoy. Review. Thanks.**


End file.
